


Под внешней оболочкой

by Lomion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: Никто не узнает...





	Под внешней оболочкой

Первый смеется. Так задорно, что у людей вокруг неизбежно улучшается настроение. Солнце любит его, играя в светлых волосах, застывая янтарем в смеющихся глазах.

Он смешно надувает губы, когда решает, что обиделся, любит повиснуть на шее, липнуть и ныть, привлекая к себе внимание.

Многие не воспринимают его всерьез, недоумевая, как подобный клоун смог пробиться в Поколение Чудес. Лишь те, что сражались с ним на площадке, знают насколько жестко и бескомпромиссно он может играть. Как беспощадно он эксплуатирует свое умение против соперников.

Невероятно, но несмотря на очевидную мягкость он не подпускает к себе поклонниц, профессионально отгораживаясь холодным флером из смеси славы и превосходства.

И мало кто видел, как каменеет его взгляд, когда кто-то пытается обидеть его друзей. Он может быть прямолинеен, настойчив и умеет при необходимости добиваться желаемого.

Второй почти все время хмурится. Меж бровей залегла глубокая складка, глаза опасно щурятся, а с языка готовы сорваться ехидные и не всегда уместные слова.

Он жесток, высокомерен, безжалостен, быстр и гениален. Он не терпит телячьих нежностей, не понимает томных взглядов и не хочет, чтобы его ассоциировали со всеми этими бесполезными дурацкими чувствами.

Многие считают его грубым, невоспитанным и совершенно асоциальным типом.

Мало кто знает, что именно он готов помочь друзьям по первому зову, днем и ночью, стоит только попросить; что каждое утро по дороге в школу он подкармливает плешивого дворового кота, и любит мечтать о невозможном, устремляя взгляд в бездонное небо.

И никто никогда не узнает, как смотрится на его скулах румянец, когда тот, первый, солнечно-яркий, подходит и уверенно берет его за руку; как в удивлении распахиваются синие глаза, когда его обхватывают за шею, притягивая для поцелуя.

Все те, неспособные заглянуть под оболочку, никогда не узнают, насколько непохожи эти двое сами на себя, когда совершенно одинаково улыбаются, гладя друг другу в глаза.


End file.
